This invention relates generally to a releasable locking latch for a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a releasable locking latch that includes a barrier surrounding the internal mechanical components comprising the locking latch assembly and internal components that reduce the amount of movement in the latching handle once the locking latch assembly is locked.
It is well known in the automotive industry that pickup trucks are becoming a primary means of transportation. Likewise, it is also typical for these vehicles to be used to transport and/or store items such as groceries, department store purchases, building supplies, tools, personal items and the like. Often, items transported in pickup trucks are stored in the truck bed or cargo area.
Pickup trucks typically have covers or integrated tops to enclose items located in the truck bed during transportation. When these covers or integrated tops are used in conjunction with endgates, rear doors or the like, it may be desirable to secure items stored in the pickup truck bed behind a lockable endgate assembly. Although lockable endgate assemblies exist, it may be desirable to provide an improved locking latch assembly that provides a barrier around the internal components comprising the locking features of the locking latch assembly and internal mechanical components that limit the amount of movement in the latching handle once the locking latch assembly is locked.
The present invention relates to a releasable locking latch assembly for a vehicle endgate. The latch assembly includes a handle for rotating the internal components of the locking latch assembly causing one or more cables to retract resulting in the opening of a vehicle endgate. The locking latch assembly further includes a locking finger for impeding movement of the internal components of the locking latch assembly in a locked position and a lock for rotatably engaging the locking finger into and out of the locked position. In a preferred embodiment the latch assembly also includes a shield mounted to the vehicle endgate and to the locking latch assembly, wherein the shield substantially covers the locking latch assembly.